Love, Lust, or Fate
by Sunny-nn
Summary: aku tau ini salah, bahkan benar-benar salah. Menusuk Hiro-san dari belakang dengan mengencani pria lain. Apalagi pria itu seorang Usami Akihiko. Cinta masa lalu Hiro-san. Pria yang selalu berkata soal takdir dan pria yang tergila-gila padaku. /WARNINGS! USAGI X NOWAKI. CRACK PAIR! Don't like? Don't read! Curious? then Read it! AUTHOR NEWBIE! Mind to RnR?


SUNNY – NOON

.

NOT REALLY PROUDLY PRESENTS

.

"Love, Lust, or Fate? "

Disclaimer : The amazing Nakamura Shinguku-sensei!  
Warnings! Author NEWBIE, cerita abal, ide pasaran, BoyXBoy , Shonen-ai rulezzz! Don't like? Don't read? Critics , comments ,and the others are accepted.

Hasil rasa geregetan saya kepada Hiroki yang egoisnya gak ketulungan(dan yah… yang pasti tampang betenya setiap saat!) Makanya disini agak*ekhem maksud saya, sangat OOC.

Well~

.

ENJOY

.

"KUSAMA NOWAKI!" terdengar teriakan seorang pria dibarengi dengan suara gaduh yang sangat kuat.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang tentang bangunkan aku di pagi hari!" teriak Hiroki tepat dihadapan Nowaki yang hanya mengumbar senyum hangatnya di pagi hari ini "Ano… Hiro-san, gomen, tadi sudah kubangunkan, tapi Hiro-san bilang tunggu sebentar, jad-"

"Sudahlah! Aku pergi dulu!" Bukannya mendengar penjelasan Nowaki, Hiroki malah memotong ucapan Nowaki dan pergi berlalu.

"eh, tunggu, Hiro-san!" dengan satu hentakan tangan , Nowaki berhasil membuat Hiroki berhenti dan berhadapan dengannya. CUP!~ "Don't forget! Your morning kiss..Babe.." Bisik Nowaki dengan nada super sexy tepat ditelinga Hiroki yang tak lama kemudian berwarna kemerahan yang menandakan si empunya telinga sedang merona, membuat Sang dokter muda menyeringai puas atas kerjanya.

"Nanti aku pulang lebih awal karena tidak ada shift malam, aku akan menjemputmu oke? eh? Kau jalan agak terpincang tadi? Sakitkah? Gomen, aku tak bermaksud melukaimu Hiro-san, tapi tadi malam, kau benar-benar membuatku gila!" Sambil sedikit mendesah Sang dokter muda mengatakan itu semua dengan sangat lancar sambil mulai menjilati telinga Hiroki yang sudah sangat merah.

"K-kkau ini apa-apaan? Aku tidak apa-apa tau! Dan jangan mengatakan hal-hal menjijikan seperti itu lagi dipagi hari!" Sang asisten dosen kembali dengan tampangnya sangarnya yang biasa, namun masih ada semburat merah tebal yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Nowaki menyeringai, dia berhasil, 'morning flirt'-nya memang ampuh. "Jadi? Kalau nanti malam? Apa boleh?" menaikan salah satu alisnya melipat tangan di depan dada dan seringai seksi yang masih terpantri di wajah tampannya Nowaki bertanya dengan suara yang luar biasa seksi.

Uh-oh! Perpaduan maut yang hampir membuat Hiroki nosebleed. "T-terserah! Aku pergi dulu!"

BLAM

"huft… bosan sekali! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? eh! Ini materi yang akan dipakai Hiro-san? Kenapa tak dibawa ya? Hm, kalau mengejarnya tidak mungkin, mungkin dia sudah sangat jauh. Lebih baik kutelpon saja."

KRRRIIIIINNGG…KRIIINNNGGG….

Terdengar nada dering ponsel lain di ruangan itu, yang menandakan ada ponsel lain dan yang pasti itu adalah suara dering ponsel milik Hiroki.

"eh? Hiro-san tidak membawa ponselnya?"Hiroki mengikuti arah dering berasal dan menemukan ponsel Hiroki tergeletak diselipan lengan sofa. Penasaran, ya, hanya rasa penasaran, Nowaki ingin sekali membuka dan melihat semua isi ponsel itu, jika saja Hiroki tidak melarangnya sedemikian keras untuk mendekati ponselnya, pasti Nowaki tidak akan sebegini penasarannya, lagi pula, tidak apa kan melihat ponsel milik kekasihnya sendiri? Akhirnya, dengan keputusan yang bulat, dia akan membuka ponsel milik kekasihnya itu.

Sepasang pupil gelap itu mengecil, kaget. Ya, amat sangat kaget. Hal yang selalu di khawatirkannya menjadi kenyataan, Hiro-san nya selingkuh.

Dan dari wallpaper ponselnya saja sudah cukup membuktikan semuanya..

Usami Akihiko dan Hiro-san nya pada saat SMP yang sedang tersenyum hangat ke arah kamera.

Miris, memang bukan seligkuh, Nowaki tau itu, Akihiko sendiri sudah mempunyai kekasih yang sering mampir ke toko bunganya. Tapi bagaimana tidak sakit? Hiroki sudah menjadi miliknya sekarang. Kenapa sulit sekali melupakan Sang novelis menyebalkan itu? Itu hanya cinta masa lalu kan? Hanya cinta anak-anak kan?

Atau… dia hanya dijadikan… pelarian?

Beberapa Kristal bening mulai meluncur ke pipinya. Nowaki menangis, mungkin untuk pertama kali semenjak dia bisa mengingat segala hal. Kenapa Hiro-san tidak memakai fotonya dengan Nowaki saja? Apakah selama ini dia benar? Dia hanya di jadikan pelarian saja?

Diliputi rasa penasarannya yang kembali membuncah seperti mengobrak-abrik isi perutnya, Nowaki kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah ponsel yang tergenggam erat di genggamannya, mungkin ponsel itu hampir rusak karena terlalu erat di genggam oleh Sang dokter muda yang sedang diliputi oleh rasa cemburu yang seolah membakarnya.

Menatap bengis kearah wallpaper ponsel yang seolah mengejek nya, Nowaki mulai membuka Menu dan membuka pilihan pesan. Lagi, dia harus menerima fakta kedua yang lagi-lagi menyayat hati. lebih dari setengah, dari total 80 pesan yang tersimpan di kotak inbox adalah pesan yang dikirimkan oleh lagi-lagi Usami Akihiko.

Kali ini ponsel itu benar-benar hampir hancur ditangannya.

**Misaki membeli bunga untukku tadi, katanya di tempat kekasih mu ya?**

**Malam ini Misaki tidak ada dirumah, mau makan malam bersama?**

**Kau manis sekali saat tertidur tadi.**

**Pria berambut biru tadi itu siapa?**

**Kau terlihat lucu saat marah-marah.**

Cih! Apakah pesan-pesan seperti itu pantas di berikan dari seorang teman? Atau yah… apalah arti sahabat dibanding kekasih sendiri? Pesan-pesan ini dikirimkan lebih dari seminggu yang lalu sementara di kotak sent items tidak ada pesan yang dikirim Hiroki kepada Akihiko, berarti Hiroki sengaja menghapus pesan-pesan yang dikirimnya dan menyimpan pesan-pesan yang dikirimkan Akihiko.

Tuk, ponsel mendarat kelantai yang berkarpet dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

Bruk, dikuti Nowaki yang jatuh berlutut di hadapan ponsel yang hampir tidak berbentuk itu.  
sepertinya… dia tidak akan pergi kerja dalam keadaan seperti ini. Nowaki bangkit dari tempatnya jatuh dan membanting diri ke sofa, sambil mendekap bagian matanya dengan salah satu lengan. Tidur, ya, mungkin itu pilihan yang bagus, mengingat porsi tidur malamnya berkurang karena… yah,,, itulah…

DUK DUK DUK

Terdengar suara kaki yang sedang berlari dari arah pintu apartemen nya. "Nowaki! Kau lihat materi ku yang tertinggal? Argh! Aku bisa telat kalau begini! Ini semua karena mu! Kalau saja kau tak.. argh lupakan! Mana materi ku?" seperti biasa, kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan suara dan nada yang keras dan membentak."Hn, disamping TV" sahut Nowaki tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

'eh, kenapa dia ini? Biasanya dia selalu… tersenyum kepadaku walau kubentak? Mana senyum hangatnya yang biasanya?' Hiroki kemudian menggeleng, 'mungkin dia capek', Hiroki pun berjalan kearah meja dan mengambil berkas-berkas materi yang akan diajarkan. Tapi tanpa sengaja Hiroki menginjak sesuatu, yang membutnya tercengang.

Pupil coklat itu melebar, kaget, dengan gerakan pelahan meraba kantung celananya sendiri, mengabaikan fakta bahwa benda yang dalam keadaan sekarat itu adalah…

Ponsel-nya.

"k-ke-kenapa ponsel ku hancur begini?" kali ini suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Aku tak sengaja menginjaknya tadi, maaf" entah memang begitu atau pendengaran Hiroki yang sedang bermasalah, nada bicara Nowaki terdengar sangat ketus. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini, bahkan tadi pagi saja, Nowaki masih menggodanya sampai membuat dia merona hebat.

"Kau tidak membukanya kan?" Tanya Hiroki. Hening . " Belum " jawab Nowaki singkat. Nowaki belum pernah berbohong kepadanya sebelumnya, jadi ya mau tak mau Hiroki percaya juga pada Nowaki. Hufftt… Hiroki menghela nafas, Nowaki pasti akan marah kalau melihat wallpaper-nya saja. Kekasihnya itu memang lembut… tapi sangat posesif kepadanya. Ini yang membuat Hiroki kadang-kadang tersipu. Sebegitu berharganyakah ia? Tapi kenapa Akihiko tak pernah menghargainya? Dia hanya di jadikan mainan waktu senggang?

Hiroki meringis memikirkan itu semua. Sudahlah yang lalu biarlah berlalu, yang terpenting adalah sekarang. Mungkin ponsel nya jatuh tadi dan tak sengaja terinjak Nowaki. Tidak apa kehilangan benda yang bisa dibeli lagi, asalkan tidak kehilangan Nowaki.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, hati-hati jika ingin pergi nanti" Hiroki sudah siap pergi, tinggal membuka pintu, tangan nya pun sudah berada di handle pitu, namun suara Nowaki menginterupsinya. Kata-kata yang membuat jantung Hiroki hampir loncat. Kata-kata yang tak pernah diharapkan Hiroki, kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak terbayangkan dibenaknya. Kata-kata yang membuatnya takut.

"Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini… aku butuh kepastian." Tegas, rendah, dan dalam. Nowaki mengatakan itu semua, menuangkan segala perasaannya ke beberapa kata. Yang dia tau pasti, Hiroki mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu hah? Tentang kepastian apa? Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil! Kita sudah sering membicarakannya. Ini semua tentang 'hal itu' kan? Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu."

"Nantiku jemput"

"Terserah"

Brak

Hiroki pergi. Sekarang tinggal dia sendiri, tentu saja.

Mengusap wajahnya pelan dan bangkit duduk. Mungkin dia tidak kerja hari ini.

"Ohaiyo! Senpai! Maaf, sepertinya hari ini aku tak datang ke rumah sakit, ya, ada sedikit urusan ditoko. Ha'i arigato gozaimashta."

.

.

.

"Hei! Kau! Ya, Kau! Sedang melamunkan apa kau hah? Kau tidak menghargaiku sebagai dosen disini? Perhatikan baik-baik! Atau kalian minta ulangan ya? Heh, siapkan kertas selembaran! Tutup buku kalian dan simpan! Jangan sampai aku menemukan ada yang mencontek! Jika ada! Siap-siap mengulang dari semester 1!"

Terdengar rentetan suara 'yah..' dan tatapan tajam yang menuju mahasiswa yang melamun tadi.

"m-maaf Kamijou-sensei… saya hanya gelisah, pri-eh wanita yang saya cintai belum memberi kepastian antara kami. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan" DEG

HHHUUU! Sorakan dari penghuni kelas memenuhi ruangan disertai suara cekikikan dan kalimat - kalimat seperti 'kasian deh…'

BRAK- Kamijou the devil memukul meja. Mungkin sama seperti hatinya yang terpukul.

"DIAM! Dan kau! Apa maksud mu berbicara seperti itu hah? Kau tau kan aku bukan konsultan cinta!" kata Hiroki emosi sampil menunjuk-nunjuk mahasiswa tadi.

Mahasiswa yang di tunjuk hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Sudahlah! Aku jadi tidak mood untuk mengadakan ulangan. Untuk tugas, buat skripsi mengenai materi yang kuajarkan tadi. Tidak ada kerja sama apalagi kerja kelompok. Tugas di kumpul minggu depan!"

"Terima kasih sensei!"

…..

"Kau, Kusama Nowaki?" Usami Akihiko berdiri didepan pintu toko dan itu sangat mengganggu pemandangan, dengan jari telunjuk terarah kepadaku, tangan di saku, tubuh tinggi, wajah datar, dan tatapan mautnya. Oke, aku baru saja bilang bahwa dia sangat mengganggu pemandangan ya.. memang. Dengan alasan tertentu, tapi Dia sungguh keren. Ku akui itu. Cukup keren hingga membuat Hiro-san sulit berpaling darinya. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, dia disana berdiri dengan telunjuk yang menunjukku dengan lantang, seolah mengajak berkelahi, dan asal tau saja, aku sangat membenci orang yang sok begitu.

Mungkin dia tidak terlihat sok dimata orang normal, dalam artian dimata orang yang tidak membencinya sebesar diriku, tapi dimataku, dia benar-benar terlihat angkuh, sombong, dan sok. Dan tentu saja, aku tak peduli pandangan dan perkataan orang yang bilang bahwa dia itu serba sempurna.

"Hufftt… aku tau aku tampan, tapi jangan memandangku seperti itu! Hey sadarlah!" Akihiko menghela nafas dan memejamkan mata sambil memijat pelipisnya pelan, pria dihadapannya memelototinya dari tadi dengan mata memicing seolah-olah ingin membunuhnya, bahkan tidak membalas sapaannya tadi.

Mungkin pria ini sadar kalau aku ini tampan? Mungkin dia mencoba untuk mengintimidasi, dan yah… sulit mengakuinya memang, tapi tadi aku memang merasa terintimidasi.

"Eh?" Seperti baru sadar kekikukkan yang terjadi, Nowaki membelalakkan matanya 'apakah aku tadi memelototinya saat aku memikirkan banyak hal tentangnya? Oh pasti terlihat sangat tidak sopan'

"Oh, ya! Aku Kusama Nowaki! Ada perlu apa Usami-san? Anda perlu se-_bucket _bunga mungkin?" Nowaki mencoba untuk bersikap normal yang seperti biasa, mencoba menepis keinginan mencekek pria didepannya dengan menggenggam serbet dengan kencang. Berusaha tersenyum manis dengan senyum yang lebih sering ia umbar kepada siswi-siswi sekolahan yang sering mampir. Dan senyum itu terlihat aneh dimata Akihiko.

'Orang ini mencoba untuk merayuku? Setelah memandangiku seperti tadi? Hiroki, kekasihmu ini aneh sekali' batin Akihiko yang masih saja berwajah datar.

"Hiroki mencarimu, kau tau? Ini sudah lewat jam pulang kerjanya, dan katanya dia sudah menunggumu 1 jam penuh, karena kau bilang akan menjemputnya, aku bertemu dengannya dijalan tadi dan memberinya tumpangan, dia menerimanya, tapi dengan wajah yang sangat tidak enak dilihat , dia menggerutu disepanjang perjalanan dan sekarang dia sedang merajuk dimobilku. Dan akhir kata, sudikah kau membawanya kembali pulang? Dia benar-benar merepotkan" dengan satu tarikan napas Sang novelis kaya itu mengatakan itu semua sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mobilnya yang terpakir rapi di parkiran toko.

"Cih, baru satu jam kau sudah tidak tahan dengannya? Bagaimana dengan ku? Aku sudah bersamanya selama 6 bulan dan aku masih bertahan, karena apa? Karena aku mencintainya! Dan kau! Orang yang bahkan tidak mencintainya dan bahkan tidak tahan bersamanya yang baru satu jam didekatmu? Aku bingung kenapa Hiro-san masih saja memuja-muja mu!"

Tidak, tentu saja tidak, Nowaki tidak mengatakan itu semua , walaupun serentetan kalimat-kalimat tersebut telah tersusun rapi di kepalanya. Tapi seorang Kusama Nowaki berkata seperti itu sambil menyembur-nyembur? Tidak mungkin.

"A-ah, aku lupa mengenai aku ingin menjemputnya sore ini, yah, aku memang tidak kerja dirumah sakit, tapi rupanya saat aku datang kesini, banyak kerjaan yang sudah menumpuk, anda lihat sendiri kan?" Pria bermata biru gelap itu tersenyum ramah dengan sangat lebar, saking lebarnya hingga membuat matanya sedikit memicing meninggalkan eyesmile yang sangat manis di wajahnya. Sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, kelakuan umum seseorang yang merasa bersalah.

DEG

Mata Usami melebar, pemandangan didepannya sungguh membuat jantungnya hampir copot, Well, siapa yang tau kalau rupanya Usami Akihiko adalah pria yang mudah tersipu dan larut hanya dengan senyuman manis seseorang?

Mata pria berambut platinum itu terbelalak hanya beberapa detik saja, dan gerak reflex yang selanjutnya dilakukan oleh matanya adalah memicing. Pria dihadapannya masih saja tersenyum lebar, menampakan deretan gigi putihnya. Dan dia berusaha keras agar tidak membuat wajahnya merona. Dan itu sangat sulit.

'Apakah ini caranya yang lain untuk membuat ku merasa terintimidasi? Apa-apaan senyum itu? Dia mencoba untuk terlihat tampan agar aku merasa tersaingi? Dia membuat senyum lebar itu untuk meremehkan aku, dia pikir aku tidak bisa tersenyum lebar hah? Tunggu, tampan ku bilang? Well~ dia memang tampan, selera Hiroki lumayan juga.'

Nowaki menahan tawanya dengan masih mempertahankan senyumnya itu, oh great! Seorang Kusama Nowaki berhasil membuat Usami Akihiko merona! Ho, prestasi yang wajib diberi penghargaan, oke, Hiperbolis memang, tapi siapa lagi yang bisa? Yah… mungkin kekasihnya bisa membuat nya merona itu biasa. Tapi seorang Nowaki yang bahkan tidak terlalu akrab –dan di anggap Nowaki sebagai saingan- bisa membuatnya merona begitu? Apalagi ekspresi yang tersuguhkan dihadapannya sekarang, sungguh menarik. Wajahnya saja seperti orang yang sedang menahan nafas.

"Ah ya, mungkin anda bisa mengambilnya sekarang, aku harus menjemput Misaki sebentar lagi. Si Hiroki itu tidak mau turun dari mobil sejak tadi, mungkin dia ingin agar kau yang menjemputnya. Heh dia itu dari dulu tidak pernah berubah." Sang penulis itu berbalik dan melambai, memberitau Nowaki agar mengikutinya di belakangnya, dia berjalan pelan dengan sangat elegan. Sangat berkelas.

Nowaki menjadi kikuk saat itu juga. Well~ apa yang orang-orang katakan memang benar, dia makhluk yang hampir sempurna, tidak, bukan hampir, tapi mungkin dia memang makhluk sempurna.

"Ah ya, satu lagi, aku mau se-_bucket_ bunga tulip putih sehabis ini ya" kata Akihiko sambil menoleh sedikit kebelakang, memberikan Nowaki pemandangan yang sanggup membuat jantungnya lompat.

Dia benar-benar maha sempurna.

Wajah Nowaki memerah melihat nya, ya ampun… bahkan Usami Akihiko lebih telihat tampan dan seduktiv dari sudut pengelihatannya sekarang berdiri dan tatapan itu, oh berdoa saja pria dihadapannya ini tidak melihat rona diwajahnya yang sangat sulit untuk ditahan, karena dia merasa panas disekitar pipinya. Dan dari seringai itu, dia tau dia sudah ketahuan, Nowaki jadi teringat beberapa menit yang lalu saat mereka masih ditoko, dia menahan tawa saat melihat Usami itu merona, dan ada semacam rasa.. Puas. Hah, lucu, pasti itu yang dirasakan si Akihiko saat ini.

Tapi jika dilihat dari seringai itu, pasti Usami yang menang –entah dalam hal apa- .

Oh! Ya ampun! Aku tak mau turun pangkat menjadi _uke_!

Nowaki hampir menjedukkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok terdekat karena berpikiran seperti itu.

Kenapa dia berpikir akan menjadi _uke-_nya pria yang jelas-jelas saingan nya ini? Lagi pula… apakah cocok?

Kali ini Nowaki kaget. Sangat kaget, dia… mencintai Hiroki kan? Kenapa sempat-sempatnya memikirkan pria lain? Apalagi pria itu saingannya. Cinta masa lalu kekasihnya sendiri.

"Hey! Mau sampai kapan berdiri disitu? Cepat kesini!" mendengar bahwa teriakan dari kejauhan tadi memang ditujukan kepadanya, Nowaki yang tadinya menunduk kembali menegakan kepalanya dan melihat saingannya sudah sampai didepan mobilnya. Tempat parkirnya memang cukup jauh. Dan saat mata mereka bertemu, silver meet dark blue.

Wait… apa-apaan lagi seringai itu?

Jarak yang tercipta membuat Nowaki berlari-lari kecil agar cepat sampai tujuan.

Tunggu dulu, mana Hiro-san? Dia bilang dia membawanyakan?

"You know? Se-_bucket_ bunga bisa menunggu"

Dia sangat cepat, entah sejak kapan dia sudah berada dibelakang Nowaki, dan dengan satu dorongan yang lumayan keras, Nowaki masuk secara paksa kedalam mobil.

"I want you, you know? Dan mungkin aku harus berterima kasih kepada Hiroki karena dia, aku jadi bertemu denganmu. You're so interesting"

Mata biru gelap itu terbelalak, tidak pernah menyangka hal ini sebelumnya, dan yang pasti tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dibenaknya. Jadi… dia benar-benar akan menjadi seorang _uke?_

Kembali, kali ini mata biru itu lebih terbelalak, bahkan lebih lebar dari sebelumnya hingga bola berwarna biru gelap itu mengecil, takjub akan apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Menjadi _uke_? Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan di situasi seperti ini? Such an idiot!

"A-apa-apaan kau! Dimana H-" kata-kata Nowaki terpotong oleh ciuman beringas yang kasar dan dalam.

"hhmmppp! Lepphh..asss! ahh!" Usami tidak pernah tau bahwa suara desahan seorang Nowaki sangat indah sekali. Bangaimana kalau di ranjang ya? Pasti lebih menggairahkan.

Dengan sangat segan Usami mengakhiri ciuman basah mereka. Lalu menyeringai melihat wajah Nowaki yang seksi luar biasa. Tidak pernah didominasi huh?

"K-kau! Biarkan aku pergi!" sambil mengeram marah Nowaki mencoba bangkit dari jok mobil sambil melayangkan tinjunya kewajah tampan Akihiko tapi berhasil di hindari oleh Sang novelis tersebut.

Ukh.. memang lumayan sulit menaklukan seorang Nowaki dengan tubuh yang lumayan besar. Dia terbiasa menangani pria-pria mungil. Tapi ini berbeda, huh, menantang sekali.

Usami menyeringai mengetahui hal itu, yeah, ini tak akan mudah, dan ini akan sangat menarik. Well, lebih tua 4 tahun mungkin suatu keberuntungan untuk Usami, karena dengan tubuh atletisnya yang lebih besar dari Nowaki, dia masih bisa mengatasi situasi seperti ini.

Merasa sesuatu membekap mulutnya dan dia terpaksa menghirupnya membuat Nowaki memberontak. Obat bius. Ya, dia sudah jatuh ke tangan Usami akihiko.

"Tenang lah, My Darling"

….TO BE CONTINUE….

WAHHHH! Pair yang extreme sekali! UsaNowa! Siapa yang menyangka? Hehe! Please enjoy and… Mind to review?

Komentar,saran,tanggapan,kritikan,konkrit,flame, dan lain-lain saya terima!

Salam

Sunny-Noon (#^_^)!


End file.
